merry christmas Kate my love
by Madoka ayu
Summary: Les noel se passe pas toujours comme on le voudrait


Voila petit os de concours non gagnant mais je le mets qu'en même, même s'il est nul !**  
**

**Merry Chrismas Kate, my love. **

Les lumières de noël éclairaient Manhattan, en ce soir d'hiver. Les flocons envahissaient la chaussée, et les gens se hâtaient de rentrer chez eux pour être auprès des leurs et discuter de leurs projets, de la dinde savoureuse qu'ils attendaient tant de savourer. Cette dernière qui se languissait d'eux dans l'attente d'être dévorée, en ce soir de grâce, en ce soir de réveillon, où tout était possible, où les enfants avaient faits leurs vœux et attendaient leurs cadeaux sous le sapin de noël, leurs chocolats dans leurs petits souliers, les sucres d'orges à partager avec leur famille et amis…

Les guirlandes chatoyantes illuminaient la ville, de mille feux lui procurant un lustre différent, donnant une dimension féerique à cette cité qui ne dort jamais.

Kate Beckett se hâtait car en ce soir de félicité, elle avait rendez vous avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Ils avaient eu un affaire difficile, celle d'un père-noël tué dans un parc, et cela avait été difficile. Castle avait fait son pitre mais au final, l'affaire n'avait rien à voir avec Nicolas, comme le soupçonnait Castle qui avait lancé l'hypothèse loufoque, d'elfes jaloux qui avaient commis un complot contre leur père noël. Non juste une banale affaire de jalousie, juste une fille qui n'avait pas connue son père, juste un petit ami qui avait cru bon de tuer le père pour avoir la fille, enfin sa fortune car Santa était milliardaire ! La fille ne le savait pas, elle n'avait aucune idée de qui elle était. Contrairement à son partenaire de vie qui lui savait. Un ignoble complot qu'il avait batti afin de s'emparer de cette fortune, alors que la jeune femme n'avait jamais connu son père. Ce bon samaritain fortuné qui oeuvrait pour le bien, avait une fille qu'il avait découvert il y a peu, et cet individu avait tué cet homme avant même qu'elle ait pu faire sa connaissance.

Elle repensait sans cesse à cette affaire, maudissant le ciel, qui n 'avait pas permis ne serait-ce qu'une seconde à un père et un enfant de se retrouver. Mais comme disait Castle, elle ne pouvait pas supporter la détresse du monde sur ses épaules, même si elle l'avait voulu, c'était impossible, elle, simple détective du NYPD.

Elle courait dans les rues animées de New York en ce soir de réveillon, en retard pour son petit ami et les siens. Elle n'avait pas pu faire autrement, elle avait son rapport à finir et n'avait pas eu le temps de faire ses derniers achats de noël. Castle le savait et, comme toujours avec elle, il avait accepté voulant éviter tout problème qui créerait un conflit entre eux. Il l'aimait tellement, sa muse, son amour. Il l'attendait dans son loft, alors que les lumières de la ville dansaient sur ses vitres lui rappelant que son amour n'était toujours pas arrivé et qu'elle avait du retard. Mais il ne s'en inquiétait pas, c'était régulier lorsque l'on était flic et lorsqu'il l'avait quitté, elle lui avait promis de faire vite dans un sourire qu'il l'avait fait fondre. Il aimait tellement lorsqu'elle souriait, juste pour lui, elle était si belle.

Alors que Kate arrivait à sa voiture, elle glissa sur une plaque de verglas. Ses paquets volèrent ça et là autour d'elle et se retrouva sur le sol sans avoir pu se rattraper, sa tête heurtant violement celui-ci ainsi que son coude, alors qu'elle voulait amortir sa chute. Un bruit sourd, ne présageant rien de bon, se fit entendre au contact du bitume avec son corps et elle retint un hurlement de douleur alors qu'une violente décharge électrique traversait son bras. Affalée sur l'asphalte, elle était complètement sonnée. Elle voyait des points dans son champ de vision et sa tête lui tournait. Elle ferma les yeux pour reprendre ses esprits, soufflant alors sentant que son cœur battait à une vitesse folle due au choc. Elle déglutit alors qu'un haut de cœur lui étreignait l'estomac et bien vite elle perdit connaissance après avoir lutter pour rester consciente.

« Kate…Kate … Tu te sens bien ? » Entendit-elle une voix s'inquiéter.

Elle connaissait cette voix, oui, mais à qui appartenait-elle ? Elle n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir, et pourtant elle lui était très familière. Elle tenta de remettre ses idées en place alors que les flocons se posaient sur son visage, la rafraîchissant, lui faisant du bien. Lentement, elle ouvrit les yeux et avisa l'homme penché au dessus d'elle.

« Josh… » Murmura-t-elle, alors qu'elle ressentait une vive douleur à la tête et au coude.

Elle tenta de se relever mais son ex l'en empêcha.

« Reste allongée, ne bouge plus, tu as perdu conscience quelques instants, et cela révèle certainement un trauma. J'ai appelé les secours, ils vont arriver. » L'informa doucement le chirurgien cardiaque en replaçant une des mèches de cheveux de la jeune femme derrière son oreille.

Kate fronça les sourcils essayant de se dégager et de se relever. Mais sa tête lui tournait tellement. Elle voulut s'appuyer sur son coude droit qui avait subi le choc, mais la douleur que provoqua ce mouvement fut si violente qu'elle se mit à hurler, retombant lourdement sur le sol.

« Kate, je t'ai dit de ne pas bouger ! » La réprimanda Josh en prenant le bras de la jeune femme qui gémit.

La brunette lui lança un regard noir qui ne sembla pas plus l'impressionner que cela, alors qu'avec la plus grande des douceurs, il entreprenait d'examiner son membre douloureux.

« Bien, je pense que malheureusement, tu t'es cassée le coude. Tu vas certainement devoir passer sur le billard pour remettre les os en place afin qu'ils se remettent sans encombre.

« Hors de question Castle m'attend… » Haleta t-elle, alors que la douleur devenait insupportable.

« Tu n'as pas le choix Kate, tu ne pourras pas passer outre cette opération » Lui apprit Josh, ne prêtant pas attention à ce que son ex venait de dire à propos de son écrivain de malheur.

Il savait que si aujourd'hui, ils n'étaient plus ensemble, c'était en grande partie à cause de cet écrivaillon. Il avait de suite su en le voyant et à la façon dont Kate lui parlait de lui, qu'il serait un problème dans leur couple, mais il avait pensé pouvoir la détourner de cet homme avec qui elle faisait équipe. Douce utopie s'était-il dit alors qu'elle rompait avec lui peu de temps après sa sortie d'hôpital. Elle lui avait brisé le cœur en mille morceaux ce jour-là mais il s'était effacé sans un mot. Il lui avait souhaité bonne chance et était parti. Il avait mis des mois à s'en remettre, pour l'oublier et alors qu'aujourd'hui, il se pensait guéri d'elle et il la revoyait, plus belle que jamais et son cœur faisait des looping dans sa poitrine…

Les sirènes des secours le sortirent de sa mise au point, il avisa la demoiselle allongée sur le sol. Elle tremblait de froid retirant sa veste, il la posa sur elle

« Ils arrivent, tu seras bien vite soignée Kate. » Lui dit le motard en caressant sa joue avec tendresse ne pouvant retenir son geste.

« Castle, il doit être averti, il m'attend … » Demanda la jeune femme, alors qu'elle pensait à son amour qui n'attendait plus qu'elle pour faire le réveillon de noël avec sa famille

Le beau brun ne lui répondit pas alors que l'ambulance s'arrêtait devant eux, les secouristes en descendirent. Le médecin cardiaque leur fit un rapport sur l'état du détective, et après avoir pris soin de lui mettre un collier cervical et effectué l'examen d'usage, ils partirent direction St Vincent, Josh les accompagnant.

« Josh s'il te plait, prend mon téléphone et appelle Castle, il va s'inquiéter, j'aurais dû être auprès de lui depuis un moment, déjà. » Lui demanda-t-elle en lui tendant son téléphone, alors que les ambulanciers la sortaient du véhicule.

Davidson n'avait pas véritablement envie d'appeler l'homme qui lui avait volé la seule femme qu'il avait aimée et pour laquelle, il ressentait encore des sentiments, alors qu'il pensait le contraire, mais devant le regard implorant de la jeune femme, il abdiqua et prit le portable de son ex.

« A condition que tu te laisses soigner sans rechigner ! » Répliqua-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

« Appelle-le, s'il te plait ! » Insista-t-elle, sans accepter sa demande, alors qu'elle arrivait dans le service des urgences et qu'elle était prise en charge par des aides soignants et des infirmières qui effectuaient les premiers examens.

« Je vais le faire Kate ! » Lui promit-il alors qu'un médecin arrivait dans le box. « Mais avant, je veux m'assurer que tu vas bien ! » Ajouta-t-il en saluant son collègue à qui il raconta la mésaventure de la belle.

« C'est de saison ce genre d'accident mais vous n'avez pas de chance mademoiselle ! » Compatit le docteur en examinant sa blessure à la tête et son bras.

« Je vais vous faire passer une radio pour votre coude et un scanner pour le choc que vous avez eu à la tête. Vous avez perdu connaissance et cela est toujours préoccupant même si cela n'a duré que quelques instants. » Lui apprit le soignant sur un ton neutre et professionnel.

« Je n'irai pas tant que Castle ne sera pas là ! » Contra Kate en plantant ses iris dans celles de son docteur.

« Kate c'est important, tu peux avoir des lésions internes si tu as un trauma. » S'inquiéta Josh devant l'entêtement de Beckett.

« Il a raison mademoiselle, nous devons faire ses examens au plus vite pour réagir rapidement ! » Soutint le jeune interne.

« Alors appelle Castle, maintenant et lorsque je saurai qu'il arrive, je me laisserai emmener ! » Insista la brunette, bien décidée à imposer son point de vue, quoi qu'il arrive c'était encore à elle de décider pour sa personne et non aux autres.

« Bien ! » Soupira-t-il en sortant le téléphone de la jeune femme de sa poche.

Il fit défiler les noms dans le répertoire sous le regard scrutateur de Kate et lorsqu'il trouva le numéro de l'écrivain, il appuya sur le lancement d'appel.

A peine une sonnerie plus tard, l'appelé décrocha.

« Mon dieu Kate, j'étais mort d'inquiétude, où es-tu ? » Débita Castle ne cachant aucunement son inquiétude.

« C'est Josh Davidson à l'appareil, Kate a eu un petit accident, elle vous demande, nous sommes aux urgences de St Vincent, venez au plus vite ! » Débita le chevelu comme l'appelait l'écrivain à l'époque où ils étaient en couple Kate et lui.

« Quoi, un accident ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? » Paniqua le romancier, sentant son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine.

Mais Josh avait déjà raccroché, laissant l'inquiétude et le stress de l'état de sa muse envahir l'esprit de l'écrivain, qui s'imaginait tous les scénarios possibles et inimaginables.

« Papa qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Alexis devant la pâleur de son père alors qu'il se ruait sur sa veste.

« Kate a eu un accident, elle est à l'hôpital ! » Leur apprit-il en enfilant son par-dessus.

« Alors vas vite la voir, j'avertis Jim et nous te rejoignons tous les trois ! » Lui dit Martha avec empressement.

Mais elle n'avait pas fini sa phrase que Castle avait déjà franchi la porte. Il ne pouvait pas y croire, Kate n'avait pas pu avoir un accident, elle ne pouvait pas encore être en danger de mort pas pour noël. Jamais, il ne pourrait supporter encore une telle épreuve. Lorsqu'elle avait été touchée par cette balle au cimetière, il avait cru mourir d'inquiétude. Il avait vu sa vie s'écrouler, le sol se dérober sous ses pieds et aujourd'hui cela recommençait. Il allait en mourir de chagrin, s'il devait la perdre.

N'étant pas en état de conduire, il héla un taxi mais à New York, un soir de Noël, aucun n'était disponible. Alors il se positionna sur la route pour arrêter une voiture. Un automobiliste dû mettre le pied au plancher pour ne pas le faire passer sur son capot.

« Hey ! Connard tu te crois où, tu veux mourir ou quoi ? » Hurla outragé, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année.

Castle fit le tour de la voiture coté passager. Posant les mains sur la fenêtre, il attendit que l'homme se décide à ouvrir celle-ci.

« Cinq cent dollars maintenant et cinq cent autres après si vous me conduisez à St Vincent en moins de 10 minutes ! » Déclara Castle en sortant une liasse de billets, l'agitant sous les yeux avides du conducteur.

Le jeune homme n'hésita pas une seconde et accepta la proposition. C'est donc à vive allure qu'ils traversèrent les rues de New York. Par miracle aucune voiture de police ne les intercepta et donc ils arrivèrent dans les temps à l'hôpital. Castle remercia l'individu en lui jetant une autre liasse de billet qu'il ne compta même pas et se rua hors de l'auto, courant en direction des urgences.

« Kate Beckett, s'il vous plait, elle a été admisse aux urgences suite à un accident ! » Demanda prestement l'écrivain en arrivant au guichet d'accueil.

« Box 13 monsieur ! » Eut à peine le temps de répondre la standardiste, vérifiant sur son écran d'ordinateur, alors que Castle courrait déjà vers l'endroit indiqué.

Lorsqu'il arriva à destination, la pièce était vide et l'angoisse monta en lui. Il fit demi-tour interceptant une infirmière dans le couloir.

« Madame, est-ce que vous pouvez me dire, où se trouve l'occupante de ce box ? » Voulut-il savoir la boule qu'il avait dans l'estomac grossissant au fil des secondes.

« Mademoiselle Beckett est partie au scan puis à la radio, vous êtes de sa famille ? » S'enquit la jeune femme.

« Je suis son petit ami, on m'a averti il y a peu, comment va-t-elle ? » S'inquiéta Castle à l'entente du mot Scan qui ne signifiait jamais rien de bon.

L'infirmière regarda l'écrivain d'un air désolé. Elle ne savait pas véritablement comment réagir face à cet homme qui se disait être le petit ami de cette belle jeune femme qui avait déjà un homme à ses cotés, qui lui semblait bien proche d'elle.

« Euh, elle va bien, elle a fait une mauvaise chute due au verglas, et s'est blessée en tombant. Ils vérifient qu'elle n'ait rien de trop grave ! » Lui apprit t-elle omettant de parler de Josh.

« Ah ! Je peux aller la voir, je veux dire la rejoindre, qu'elle ne soit pas seule ? » Proposa Castle légèrement soulagé de savoir que la vie de la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout ne soit pas en danger.

« Je pense qu'il serait mieux de l'attendre ici, elle doit déjà être en examen » Rétorqua l'infirmière voulant retarder au possible le moment où les deux hommes se feraient face.

Déçu Castle hocha la tête et s'assit à coté du lit et l'attente commença, longue, interminable. Une heure passa mais il avait l'impression que des siècles s'étaient écoulés. Il décida d'aller se prendre un café, n'en pouvant plus d'attendre. Arrivé à la machine à café, il en profita pour passer un coup de fil à sa mère qui fut rassurée de l'état de Kate.

« Oh Kido quel soulagement, dis-lui que nous pensons à elle et ramène-la nous, vite ! » Souffla la matriarche soulagée.

« Bien sûr mère, mais je ne l'ai pas encore vu, j'espère qu'elle n'a rien de cassé ! » Répondit Castle en insérant les pièces dans le distributeur à café.

« Je l'espère aussi mais dans le cas contraire, cela te permettra de la dorloter sans qu'elle ne puisse trop te reprocher de la couver » Se moqua la mère de l'écrivain, imaginant déjà d'ici, les scènes auxquelles elle assisterait, si la jeune femme était blessée et qu'elle devenait un temps, dépendante de son fils.

« Oui, je risque de la rendre folle dans ses cas-là ! » Ria Rick, en imaginant sa muse exaspérée par l'attitude surprotectrice de son petit ami.

Un rire se fit entendre puis après avoir salué son fils, Martha raccrocha.

Castle prit deux cafés, un noir pour lui et un latté vanille pour sa muse. Il ne savait pas si elle aurait droit de le boire, mais il avait plus que jamais envie d'accomplir ce rituel important pour eux, même si le café des machines ne valait pas celui du StarBuck café préféré de sa compagne. Mais il savait que ce geste la ferait sourire et il adorait la voir sourire.

Pendant ce temps Kate était revenue dans la chambre et attendait le médecin en compagnie de Josh. La jeune femme vit la veste de son homme et sourit, soulagée qu'il soit venu si vite. Elle se douta qu'il devait être parti lui chercher un café et ses lèvres s'étirèrent un peu plus à cette pensée. Il ne l'oubliait jamais peu importe les conditions. Bien entendu les seules fois où il ne lui en avait pas amené, c'était que tout allait au plus mal entre eux.

« Castle ne va pas tarder à revenir, tu peux partir maintenant, merci de m'avoir accompagné et aidé, c'était adorable de ta part. » Le remercia Kate dans un sourire.

« Je n'allais pas te laisser sur le bitume froid, Kate ! » Rétorqua Josh en lui rendant son sourire.

Un silence se fit entre eux, gênant et légèrement pesant. Kate sentait bien le regard de son ex compagnon sur elle, insistant, amoureux. Elle n'aimait pas ça, elle ne voulait pas qu'il se méprenne et souffre encore à cause d'elle.

« Il te rend heureuse, Kate ? » Voulut savoir Josh en lui prenant la main.

« Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse ! » Répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire heureux en pensant à son petit ami.

Le jeune homme nota qu'elle avait répondu sans hésiter et qu'à son sourire, elle pensait ce qu'elle disait. Il ne put que ressentir de la jalousie pour cet homme qui la faisait sourire ainsi et qui avait réussi là où il avait échoué. Mais il était heureux pour elle.

« Je n'ai donc plus aucune chance ? » Souffla-t-il connaissant déjà la réponse.

« Josh … » Soupira Kate en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Pardon, j'aurai tenté, mais tu me manques Kate ! » Avoua-t-il en embrassant la main du détective.

« Josh, s'il te plait ! » Supplia la jeune femme en retirant sa main de la sienne.

« Oui j'ai compris, il n'y a que lui, il n'y a toujours eu que lui ! » Constata le jeune chirurgien le cœur lourd.

« Nous n'allons pas revenir dessus, n'est-ce pas ? » S'agaça-t-elle priant pour que Castle arrive vite.

« Vu la façon dont tu en as toujours parlé, il n'y a jamais eu à y revenir ! » Répliqua-t-il avec un sourire amer.

Un silence se fit de nouveau entre eux. Kate ne savait pas où se mettre. Elle voulait qu'il s'en aille avant que Castle arrive et interprète mal sa présence. Mais il restait comme s'il n'attendait que la venue de l'écrivain.

« Je te souhaite tant de bonheur Kate ! » Soupira-t-il embrassant son front et caressant sa joue. Elle ne protesta pas ne voulant pas lui faire plus de peine qu'il n'en avait déjà et avec un faux sourire le remercia.

« Merci Josh, je te souhaite aussi de trouver la femme qu'il te faut ! » Spécifia la jeune femme, sincère.

« Je l'avais trouvée mais elle en aimait un autre. » Susurra-t-il désolé.

Elle ne répondit rien à cela car il n'y avait rien à dire. Elle savait qu'un jour il trouverait le bonheur comme elle l'avait trouvé 13 ans après la mort de sa mère.

Le consultant retourna dans le box. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans celui-ci, ce qu'il vit ne lui plut guère. Sa petite amie était avec Josh qui lui caressait la joue. Cette dernière ne le repoussait pas et lui souriait même. Son sang se figea et ses vieux démons refirent surface, ceux d'antan, ceux qui avaient envahis ses nuits. Josh Davidson aimant l'amour de sa vie toute la nuit, Josh Davidson prononçant les mots qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage de lui dire à l'époque. Josh Davidson le maudit !

Kate sentant sa présence, releva la tête et donna à son homme le plus beau des sourires. Ce dernier répondit timidement avisant Josh d'un regard noir. Celui-ci le salua de la tête mais Castle ne répondit pas. Il avança vers le lit de sa belle et lui donna un baiser. Il aurait voulu approfondir celui-ci mais sa muse en décida autrement, rompant le contact. Ce qui renforça un peu plus son angoisse. Mais il ne laissa rien paraître lui tendant son café. Kate s'en saisit dans un sourire éclatant, prête à le porter à ses lèvres.

« Je ne pense pas que tu devrais. Si c'est bien ce que je pense, tu vas devoir être opérée et il faut que tu sois à jeun ! » L'informa le médecin cardiaque en l'empêchant de boire son café.

« Ah mais je ne veux pas passer mon noël ici moi ! » Gémit Kate.

« Tu n'auras pas le choix Kate, cela peut t'handicaper à vie, si l'os ne se remet pas correctement. » Lui apprit Josh en posant une main sur son épaule, ce qui déplut fortement à Castle qui grimaça.

Avait-il besoin de la toucher ainsi pour appuyer ses dires ? Il sentait son sang bouillir, sa jalousie l'envahir, pire le doute. Il aimait tellement Kate, il ne voulait pas la perdre, ça le tuerait. Il ressentait ce sentiment qu'il l'avait étreint durant plus d'un an, lorsqu'il voyait Kate avec le chevelu. Pourtant elle était sienne à présent, mais il ne pouvait pas se raisonner, Josh était son cauchemar.

La tension était palpable entre les deux hommes et chacun d'eux se retenait pour ne pas sauter à la gorge de l'autre. Ce qui exaspérait Kate, qui avait horreur d'être au centre d'un conflit.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » S'enquit Castle, alors qu'il s'asseyait à ses cotés, déposant un nouveau baiser sur les lèvres de sa compagne afin de bien faire comprendre au motocycle boy que Kate n'était plus un cœur à prendre.

Elle allait lui répondre lorsque le médecin qui s'occupait d'elle, fit son apparition.

« Mademoiselle Beckett, c'est bien ce que je pensais. Nous allons devoir vous opérer afin de remettre l'os correctement. Pour votre choc à la tête, ce n'est rien de bien méchant, une petite commotion sans graviter dont les effets ne devraient plus se faire sentir d'ici peu ! » Annonça-t-il sans plus de préambule.

« Mais je ne vais pas passer les fêtes ici, c'est hors de question ! » Se plaignit-elle en regardant son partenaire avec un air de chien battu.

Ce dernier serra sa main dans la sienne en guise de soutien, s'il le fallait, il resterait avec elle jour et nuit et passerait son réveillon ainsi que son noël, ici avec elle.

« Malheureusement vous n'avez pas le choix mademoiselle. Si l'os ne se remet pas en place correctement, vous risquez de perdre de la motricité au niveau de votre bras. » Contra le médecin dans un rictus de désolation pour elle, comprenant bien les réticences de la jeune femme à passer ces jours à l'hôpital, alors qu'elle aurait dû être en compagnie de ceux qu'elle aimait autour d'une table empli de bonnes choses, un feu chaleureux crépitant dans la cheminée, réchauffant les invités de ses douces flammes ardentes.

« Mais ? » Contredit-elle penaude, alors qu'elle voyait son rêve de soirée parfaite en compagnie de l'homme qu'elle aimait s'évanouir comme un songe au réveil.

« Kate si cela est nécessaire, tu dois le faire. Je resterai avec toi ! » Lui assura Castle plus préoccupé par la santé de son amour que par son envie de réveillonner avec elle et sa famille.

« Mais et notre noël ? » Bouda la jeune femme.

« Eh bien nous le ferons ici ! » Répliqua Castle en souriant devant la moue adorable de sa compagne.

Il lui prit la main l'embrassant en fermant les yeux, se délectant de la douceur de sa peau.

« Mais Castle c'est notre premier noël ensemble, et je ne pensais définitivement pas le passer ici à l'hôpital, et puis ta famille t'attend ! » Objecta t-elle.

« Peut importe le lieu Kate, du moment que je suis avec toi, même s'il est vrai que je m'imaginais autre chose, ce n'est pas grave. Quant à ma famille, et bien elles ne vont pas mourir sans moi. Qu'est-ce qu'un noël ici, contre les dizaines d'autres qui nous attendent en famille, Kate ! » Affirma-t-il dans un sourire caressant la joue de la femme qu'il aimait.

« Mais ? » Objecta-t-elle de nouveau.

« Chut Kate, ne fais pas ta forte tête pour une fois et fais moi plaisir ! » Protesta l'écrivain en posant un doigt sur les douces lèvres de sa muse.

Non sans mal, la jeune femme céda et après un doux baiser à son homme, se laissa amener au bloc, dardant son regard dans le sien, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne le voit plus alors qu'il l'accompagnait jusqu'aux porte de la salle d'opération, laissant Castle et Josh seuls tous les deux dans le couloir.

Elle ne partait pas l'esprit tranquille alors que les deux hommes restaient tous les deux. Elle savait Castle fougueux parfois et Josh toujours amoureux d'elle, et elle avait peur que cela dégénère connaissant les tempéraments impétueux de chacun d'eux. La jeune femme savait combien Castle avait souffert lorsqu'elle était avec le chirurgien, et elle craignait que cette souffrance enfouie revienne et occulte sa raison.

Les deux individus restèrent un long moment dans le couloir à fixer la porte du bloc avant de se décider simultanément à regagner la chambre de Kate. Castle avisait son rival avec hargne ne comprenant pas ce qu'il faisait encore là. Il lui était reconnaissant d'avoir été là pour Kate au moment voulu, mais maintenant qu'il était présent, il n'avait plus besoin de rester.

« C'est bon Josh, rentrez chez vous, je reste ici. Elle ne sera pas seule. Merci pour tout et bon noël ! » Présenta Castle poliment espérant qu'il comprenne bien le message malgré tout.

« Je ne partirai pas sans savoir comment elle va ! » Proclama le chirurgien cardiaque sûr de lui, en jetant un regard en coin à son rival.

« On vous enverra un faire-part, partez ! » Déclara l'écrivain agacé devant l'insistance du jeune homme

« Et pourquoi partirais-je ? Kate n'en a pas émis le souhait ! » Contra-t-il fier de lui devant la mine contrariée de cet écrivain de seconde zone.

« Mais moi je l'émets ! » Pesta Castle en serrant les poings de rage.

« Et alors l'écrivain, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire si je reste ? Je te rappelle que je l'ai eu avant toi, je la connais par cœur, et elle veut que je reste, j'en suis certain ! » Se vanta le jeune médecin.

Castle fulminait. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de perdre son sang froid, mais cet homme avait raison de toute sa patience, car il savait tellement de choses de sa partenaire. Il avait eu Kate dans ses bras, il lui avait fait l'amour avant lui, l'avait rendue heureuse avant lui, et il perdait toute raison face à celui-ci. Tant de temps à le maudire d'avoir celle qui voulait, tant de temps à pester contre lui, tant de temps à vouloir être lui, Josh celui qui avait son amour à elle à l'époque. Il se sentait en danger, vulnérable même. S'il avait confiance en sa muse, cette peur irrationnelle de la perdre, l'empêchait de raisonner correctement.

« Josh ne me poussez pas à bout. Je vous suis reconnaissant de ce que vous avez fait, mais restez- en là ! » Avertit Rick sentant sa jalousie, son incertitude remonter en lui.

« Sinon quoi l'écrivaillon, tu vas me planter avec ta plume ? » Se moqua Josh en riant.

« Sinon je vous fourre mon poing dans votre belle petite gueule de premier de la classe. » Menaça-t-il en le défiant se pointant face a lui, sans ciller alors que ses poings se serraient jusqu'au sang, pour ne pas démolir ce gars prétentieux qu'il avait sous les yeux.

« Je me demande ce que Kate peut vous trouver, vous l'avez dopé pour qu'elle oublie le minable que vous êtes ? Celui qui baise tout ce qui bouge. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle se contentait de ce genre de chose, elle aime partager ? » Insulta Josh par provocation.

C'était la phrase de trop. Sans plus attendre, à cette réflexion Castle décrocha une droite monumentale à Josh qui s'écroula au sol complètement sonné. Le romancier ne s'était pas attendu à ça, lui qui clamait haut et fort la maîtrise de soi, il était encore étonné par son propre geste. Il n'avait jamais aimé la violence, préférant les mots aux coups, mais Josh avait été trop loin.

« Ne mettez jamais Kate dans le panier des groupies, elle est plus, au-delà de tout pour moi. Je l'aime, elle est ma vie, et si vous l'aimiez aussi, vous vous effaceriez avec classe. » Cracha Castle avec hargne alors qu'il sentait son envie d'éclater la tête de Josh l'envahir de plus belle.

« Elle a eu de l'affection pour vous et j'ose penser que cela était justifié. J'ose imaginer qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée sur votre compte et que vous n'êtes pas un de ces salopards de première. » Ajouta-t-il à contrecœur.

A ces paroles Josh se sentit honteux. Il avait fait comprendre à Kate qu'il était ok pour sa relation avec son écrivain, qu'il avait compris. Mais il avait tant de rancœur, qu'il n'avait pu s'en empêcher et aujourd'hui, il se sentait mal d'être ce qu'il était. Ses paroles étaient déplacées et insultaient Kate. Il ne se serait jamais imaginé capable de proférer de telles horreurs sur elle. Il l'aimait tellement encore au jour d'aujourd'hui, qu'il était fou de jalousie de cet homme et avait cherché à lui faire du mal en s'en prenant à Kate. Il était pitoyable.

Alors que Castle s'éloignait sans même prêter attention au chevelu, ce dernier se releva, essuyant sa lèvre douloureuse, et le suivit la tête baissée, honteux.

« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas lui manquer de respect. Je l'ai toujours aimé, mais je savais qu'elle vous aimait vous. J'ai laissé parler mon amertume, je m'en excuse Castle. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que vous la rendiez heureuse ! » S'excusa le motard faisant face à l'écrivain.

« Je fais tout pour cela. Je l'aime, je l'aime tellement que cela me fait mal, et jamais je ne me ficherais d'elle. Elle est ma priorité. » Débita Castle sans réfléchir.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent puis après un long silence se sourirent. Josh tendit la main vers Castle. Ce dernier l'avisa un moment puis, après quelques hésitations, la prit. Il avait été un des amoureux de sa muse. Certes, il l'avait détesté, jalousé, il avait eu des envies de meurtres tellement la voir dans ses bras lui avait fait mal. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à un homme d'aimer Kate, elle était tellement extraordinaire. Et cette femme fantastique était sa compagne, elle était celle qui avait son cœur, sa meilleure amie, sa partenaire, sa confidente. Elle était un tout pour lui. Et c'est pour cela qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur de la perdre, car il ne comprenait pas ce qu'une femme comme elle faisait avec lui. Il avait peur qu'on lui vole, qu'elle parte un jour lassée de lui. Toutes les femmes qu'il avait eues, l'avaient quitté. Il y avait cru à chaque fois même s'il devait reconnaître qu'a part Kyra, il n'en avait véritablement aimé aucune depuis cette dernière. Mais Kate Beckett était définitivement celle que son cœur avait choisie, celle à qui celui-ci n'avait pu barrer l'entrée, tant elle s'était imposée sans qu'il ne puisse lutter.

Les secondes, minutes, heures, lui semblait-il, défilaient et c'est au bout d'un temps qu'il ne put définir, tant il l'avait trouvé long, qu'enfin le médecin revint.

« Bien, l'opération s'est déroulée sans anicroche. Elle devrait se réveiller sans plus tarder, dés que cela est le cas, nous la montrons dans sa chambre. » Les informa le chirurgien encore en tenue d'opération.

« Sa chambre ? » Demanda l'écrivain.

« Oui nous lui avons attribué une chambre en service chirurgie de traumatologie et orthopédie. Vous devriez vous y rendre de suite. » Leur dit le docteur en souriant.

« Je crois que je vais pouvoir vous laisser. Je serais de trop et je suis certain que la personne qu'elle voudra voir à son réveil ne sera pas moi ! » Annonça Josh en prenant sa veste qu'il avait laissée dans le box des consultations des urgences.

Castle lui serra de nouveau la main avec un sourire sincère cette fois, puis se hâta de monter au 4ème, au service qui allait accueillir sa muse.

Lorsque le romancier arriva dans cette chambre sans chaleur, il décida qu'il fallait la rendre accueillante pour l'arrivée de sa muse. Elle allait passer le réveillon et noël à l'hôpital, et il voulait qu'en arrivant dans cette pièce, elle oublie où elle était.

Après quelques coups de fils à des amis qui seraient prêts à se couper un bras pour lui, même la veille de noël, il entreprit d'aller chercher des fleurs afin de parfaire sa décoration de noël. Lorsqu'il revint, la chambre était métamorphosée. Alors que les décorateurs s'en allaient, il leur donna un généreux pourboire, et après avoir avisé son environnement avec contentement il s'assit, attendant celle pour qui il s'était donné autant de mal. Il avait aussi commandé un dîner spécial, même s'il se doutait qu'elle ne serait pas disposée à le prendre avec lui de suite. Il serait prêt à attendre la nuit, la veillant comme on veille un trésor.

Après ce qu'il lui sembla une éternité, Kate revint enfin dans la chambre. L'infirmière qui accompagnait le brancardier, scruta les alentours avec surprise, puis sourit à l'homme instigateur de cette fabuleuse métamorphose. La femme qui était aimée de cet homme, avait décidément une chance inouïe de l'avoir. Elle prit une dernière fois les constantes de la jeune femme puis s'adressa à l'écrivain.

« Elle ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller de nouveau pour profiter de sa surprise ! » Lui apprit-elle.

« Merci ! » Répliqua l'écrivain en admirant sa muse endormie.

« Elle en a de la chance d'avoir un homme si prévenant que vous à ses cotés ! » Envia t-elle en dévorant des yeux, l'homme qui ne la regardait même pas, trop occupé à contempler sa compagne.

« C'est moi qui ai de la chance… » Souffla-t-il en prenant la main de sa petite amie, en déposant un délicat baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Elle va bien aller, n'est ce pas ? » Voulut-il savoir alors qu'il scrutait le visage serein de son amour.

« Bien entendu, le médecin viendra la voir demain pour vérifier sa cicatrice, et elle pourra sortir d'ici un jour ou deux, je pense ». Répondit la jeune infirmière touchée par le regard empli de tendresse que l'homme adressait à la femme qu'il aimait.

« Elle passera donc noël ici ? » Constata Castle inutilement.

« J'en ai bien peur ! » Confirma la soignante désolée.

N'ayant plus rien à ajouter, elle quitta la chambre à pas de loup ne voulant pas rompre le moment magique qui se déroulait sous ses yeux alors que la jeune femme commençait à se réveiller.

« Hey la belle au bois dormant ! » Murmura Castle en caressant doucement les cheveux de sa muse

« Hey… » Articula difficilement Kate en souriant faiblement encore groggy.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » S'enquit-il inquiet alors que sa belle grimaçait de douleur.

« Comateuse … » Répondit-elle simplement.

« C'est normal ! » Rétorqua-t-il en embrassant sa paume en la dévorant amoureusement des yeux.

Un silence confortable se fit, puis Kate voulut savoir.

« Quelle heure est-il ? »

« Pas loin de minuit ! » Lui apprit-il en caressant sa joue en souriant.

Mais très vite, il vit la contrariété naître sur le beau visage de sa partenaire. Elle détourna les yeux pinçant ses lèvres.

« Qui a-t-il Kate ? » Demanda Castle en lui faisant tourner la tête en prenant le menton de sa muse entre ses doigts.

Apres un autre moment de flottement, elle finit par se décider à lui répondre.

« Je te gâche ton noël ! » Souffla-t-elle en ravalant sa salive pour ne pas hurler de rage devant sa maladresse qui l'avait conduite ici.

« Je t'interdis de dire ça, tu ne gâches rien ! Peu importe où je suis du moment que je suis avec toi. » Avoua-t-il sincèrement.

« Mais Martha et Alexis te voudraient auprès d'elles ! » Contra-t-elle, se sentant coupable de priver les deux autres femmes de la vie de son homme de sa présence.

« Et moi, je veux être ici avec toi. Elles n'en mourront pas pour un noël sans moi ! » Déclara-t-il sans détour, embrassant de nouveau sa main qu'il serrait dans la sienne.

« Mais… » Argua la jeune femme en se redressant.

« Pas de mais, noël est partout à partir du moment que nous sommes ensemble, regarde… » Lui dit-il en caressant sa joue effectuant une pression sur celle-ci pour qu'elle regarde la pièce.

Les yeux de la brunette s'agrandirent de surprise et d'émerveillement. Elle découvrit que la pièce était parsemée, de guirlandes, lumières, de fleurs et autres décorations qui transformaient la chambre. Si elle n'avait pas été certaine d'être encore à l'hôpital, à l'odeur et aux bruits de couloirs, elle aurait juré être ailleurs, dans un monde de féerie, chez eux. Tout était tellement chaleureux et dégageait tant d'amour. Les larmes aux yeux, elle tourna la tête vers Castle pour s'enquérir.

« Oh mon Dieu Castle, mais quand ? »

« Lorsque j'attendais ton retour ! » Répondit-il simplement comme si cela avait été la chose la plus normale du monde.

« Tu vois même une chambre froide et sans chaleur peut devenir exceptionnelle » Ajouta-t-il en la couvant d'un regard tendrement amoureux.

« Du moment que nous sommes ensemble… » Souffla-t-elle émue.

« Du moment que nous sommes ensemble. » Confirma-t-il en l'embrassant doucement.

La jeune femme se laissa faire savourant le goût des lèvres tendre de son amour, se délectant de leur douceur. Elle était tellement heureuse, malgré sa situation, elle n'aurait voulu être nulle part d'autre qu'ici avec lui, alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le lit afin qu'elle se blottisse dans ses bras rassurant.

« Qu'ai-je fais pour avoir un homme comme toi à mes cotés ! » Soupira-t-elle de bien-être, fermant les yeux en humant son odeur qu'elle adorait.

« Tu as été toi ! » Répliqua-t-il sans détour.

« Hum… »

Alors que la jeune femme allait se rendormir dans les bras de son compagnon, des coups à la porte se firent entendre. La porte s'ouvrit sur une Alexis, une Martha et un Jim les bras chargés de présents. Kate se redressa les avisant surprise.

« Mais qu'est-ce que … ? » Commença-t-elle sans pouvoir finir sa phrase.

Les deux rousses déposèrent leur paquet et vinrent embrasser Kate.

« Oh très chère, vous ne pensiez pas que nous allions passer noël en vous laissant ici, à vous morfondre. » Dit la plus âgée des deux en posant une main bienveillante sur les épaules de Beckett.

Quant à Alexis, elle se contenta de donner un sourire radieux à la muse de son père alors que les yeux de cette dernière, se posaient sur la jeune fille.

Kate déglutie émue jusqu'aux larmes alors qu'enfin son père s'avançait pour l'embrasser.

« Tu vois Kate, peu importe l'endroit où l'on se trouve pour fêter noël, du moment que l'on est en famille… » Susurra Castle à sa muse après lui avoir déposé un baiser sur la tempe. « Joyeux noël mon amour… » Ajouta l'écrivain en la couvant du regard.

La jeune femme hocha la tête en souriant, essuyant une larme traîtresse qui s'était échappée, remerciant le ciel de lui avoir enfin donné ce qu'elle désirait le plus au monde… Une famille.


End file.
